A human level?
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: For those of you who read Sherlock or John? well this is the second part. Sherlock sort of comes to a human level and John is still under Moriaty's control. but not for much longer? please read!


"A miss call?" Sherlock stared at this phone frantically "Now, who could this be?" he walked around the room getting faster. "What are you doing Sherlock, you haven't forgot about John now have you?" Hudson prompted from the background. Sherlock didn't reply instead he stormed out the door into the outside world. He kept walking down Bakers Street until a familiar figure caught his eye, he wasted no time. Sherlock shot across the road pinning the women against the wall of a side alley "So are you going to tell where you locked up my friend?" he spat at her. The women reached into her bag and pulled out the same lipstick as before "so you do remember me?" she whispered into Sherlock's ear but before he could reply she was unbuttoning her shirt. Sherlock tried to look away "I'm flattered but maybe we should go somewhere else..." she started applying her lipstick "No concentrate Sherlock, tell me where you put John!" he released her from the wall and started slapping himself across the face. "Well at least it worked on your friend, too easy to be honest" she started laughing to herself. Sherlock spun round, only to have a gun pointed at his head "Come with me or I'll shoot you" the women said rather anxiously. Sherlock put his hand on top of the gun and slowly pushed it down until it was pointing the floor, then the women fell to her knees and started crying. Sherlock slowly knelt down beside her "What has Moriarty blackmailed you?" he asked softly, the women kept crying "If you tell me where John is, I'll help you"

"Your laugh always creeps me out" John spoke to the back of Moriarty's head, the deafening traffic made it almost impossible to hold a conversation "Don't lie John, what you meant to say was that my laugh turns you on" Moriaty said while letting out another horrific cackle. John sighed "Can you please untie me now, we're in a limo and I'm out numbered what harm can I do?" he moaned at Moriarty. "I guess you're right, but if you weren't tied up i wouldn't be able to do this to you..." Moriaty started playfully pinched John's leg. "Try telling me I don't turn you on **_now_**" he started cackling again, John fidgeted as much as he could but there was nothing he could do. The traffic started to move, swiftly moving the limo across the bridge "If you untie me I'll let you do whatever you want" John awkwardly muttered "I'll take that as a deal" Moriaty smirked at him then ordered the driver to pull over when he could. Moriaty got out the car and walked over to John's side and started untying him "I've got to warn you, I'm one hell of a screamer" he laughed again. "Yeah well I'm one hell of a pusher..." and with that John kicked Moriaty down on the floor knocked out the driver and manically turned the car in the opposite direction and fired off.

Sherlock still couldn't keep his eyes off her even though she pointed a gun at his head "Well, I've never heard of this address before but if you **_do_** correctly guide me I will help you" he nobly said to her. Sherlock searched up the address on his phone "Well he's clearly not hiding anything as the location is right in the centre of the roughest place in London, it's actually a three terraced house next to the local shop, but why here and why now... and why John not me?" Sherlock carried on speaking though not so nobly this time. "You know we've been through so much today and you haven't even asked for my name yet" the women finally spoke trying to look at Sherlock who was too busy staring at his phone but that didn't stop him from speaking. "Why would I need to ask, I already know your name, I know who you are. Clara Hamilton, 29 years old but I've got to admit that took me by surprise..." he slowly looked up at her face which didn't look impressed so he went back to staring at his phone "Let's see what else, well I'm guessing Moriaty has your 'beloved' with a gun against his head" the women gasped and started crying again. "Was i actually right, I completely guessed that bit" he smiled to himself until he reached back to his human level and apologised.

"Right just don't look back and keep driving" John tried to motivate himself while gripping onto the steering wheel. The limo was attracting more attention than John had hoped for, a long black vehicle awkwardly making its way through cars. "Right well we're definitely not near home" the doctor continued to talk to himself "for God's sake John why didn't you learn how to drive when you had the chance" John now started shouting at himself hitting the wheel in frustration, then he let out a muffled scream that was chocked away by an air bag smashing against his face. Nearby drivers watched the limo wildly roll on its side until it came to a shaky stop in the middle of the road. Dozens of people ran out of their cars and gasped in horror as the limo shot up in flames.


End file.
